Wise Wolf
by Wala
Summary: I suck at summaries, PG rating will come as i add more. I don't own WR, I only own Samara and any one else I might add and the plot.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fan fiction that I've ever posted on , and I don't know if anyone's going to like it. Sooo... on with the story... Wise Wolf  
  
Samara woke with a start. She could have sworn that she had just heard the howling of a wolf, unless it was that stupid owl that talked too much.  
  
Samara was a wolf, the last of her pack. She was a special kind of wolf, a Wise Wolf. She had the ability to see the past, present and future sometimes at will, but most of the time her visions came without warning.  
  
When she looked like a wolf, she had black fur and eyes the color of the moon. When she looked human, she had long black hair with moon colored side-bangs and pale eyes that seemed to look into your soul if you stared into them; she wore a black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top, and a pair of blue bell-bottom jeans, she also had a navy-blue hoodie tied around her waist and a pair of sneakers.  
  
(A/N: I was gonna make this story in chappies, but me being the lazy  
person I am, I'm just gonna type what I've got written down, then again I  
might change my mind so please 4give me. P.S. if you want to yell at me  
go on ahead make me cry :P wait a sec some ones comin' ttfn) This right  
now is about Samara the newest character, I might be adding more, but  
they'll probably be memories. Please tell me what you think of Samara. 


	2. Attack of the Big Bugs

Wise Wolf

Chapter 2. Attack of the Big Bugs

"Toboe, are you gonna be ok?" Kiba asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Toboe answered, he had tripped over a tree root, it still hurt, but he didn't want Kiba, Tsume and the others to think he was weak. He stood up, winced but opened his mouth to say it was ok to keep going but was cut off by a howl.

"Toboe you and Cheza stay here while Hige, Tsume and I go see where that howl came from." Kiba said quickly, he and Hige went. Tsume had seen Toboe's disappointed look and said "Don't worry, he trusts you to protect Cheza and that's more important to him than wherever that howl came from." And with that he turned to catch up with the others.

As soon as the thing had jumped onto Samara's back and bitten her, she had transformed into her wolf form and threw it off. She turned around to face a big but harmless bug. "That's what bit me, I'm not even gonna bother. Now I'd better go find Tsume and his friends before mom and Akira get worried-, Tsume?" Samara looked around. Tsume was there, she just-, she caught his scent from up in the trees. She jumped up onto a high branch, and sat down next to Hige who was sitting next to Tsume and asked, "Hey what're you watching?" Hige was startled by her sudden appearance next to him fell off of the branch.

Kiba, who was on the same tree but a few branches below them, caught Hige's by the arm before he got hurt or worse when he got to the ground. Once Hige was safely on the branch next to him, Kiba jumped to the branch Tsume was on.

"Sorry!" Samara yelled down to Hige. Samara's smile changed into a dazed look, she gasped. "Tsume, your brother and the Flower Maiden, they're in danger." "What do you mean my brother, I don't have a bro-," Tsume was cut off by a howl from the direction of where they had left Toboe and Cheza. "Cheza!" Kiba said. He jumped down out of the tree. Tsume, Hige and Samara followed his lead.

Toboe howled to call the others, after he had killed a few bugs, swarms of them had started to appear from all sides. No matter what, Toboe knew he had to protect Cheza, for Kiba's sake, she was the key to Paradise; at least that's what he said, if he were to let Cheza's fate be decided by some brainless bugs, he knew that he would never live it down.

The bugs started moving away from where Toboe and Cheza were. "Come silly bugs and wolves follow me. He, he, he, he, hee!" laughed an owl, it swooped down and grabbed Cheza by the shoulders. Toboe ran after them.

Samara jumped into the trees. And yelled to Kiba, "Yo, the guy in love with the Flower Maiden, you'd better hurry before your girl falls!" "What? What the hell are you saying!?" Kiba asked as he skidded to a halt, "How do you know these things are happening?" "Um, well, it's because I am the Wise Wolf," Samara answered, then she said, "We'd better hurry."

Samara stopped when they got to where all the bugs were still growing in numbers, but they seemed to be following something, _Tsume's younger brother,_ Samara thought. She had an idea, _if I do this, I could get the Flower Maiden away from that owl and save Tsume's brother at the same time_, Samara thought.

"Tsume," Samara said. "Yeah, what?" "Um this is kind of embarrassing, but could you carry me?" "What?" "Please, just do it," "Ok, fine." Tsume said reluctantly, he picked her up bridal style. "Ok, now you guys just have to keep following me," "How are we supposed to follow you?" Tsume asked. "You'll see." Samara answered.

Chills ran down Tsume's back when Samara clasped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Tsume felt Samara's body go limp against him. Some ghostly, pale white mist started to come out of Samara's chest. "What is that?" Hige asked. The mist changed into a transparent version of Samara.

Samara (the see through one), glided through the bugs; that made the bugs stop moving. Kiba and the others stood there, as if in a daze, and watched Samara go. "Let's go!" Tsume said. He started to run after her.

Kiba saw Cheza, but something was holding onto her. "Cheza!" he yelled, he saw something ghostly float past him "Samara?" he asked himself.

Kiba stopped, once Hige and Tsume had caught up to him, he asked, "Where's Toboe?"

"I don't know. The last I saw of him was when we left him here to guard Cheza." Hige shrugged.

"Come on guys, Samara said that we have to keep following that ghost thingy." Tsume said. He ran on.

They came up to a cave where they had just seen Samara go into. "Come on let's go!" Hige said running into it. At first the only source of light was from Samara, but as they went deeper in, it started to get brighter.

They heard a loud thump. "Cheza!" Kiba said.

Toboe caught Cheza before she had hit the hard ground and gotten hurt; but he kind of thanked the ghost stuff that went inside Cheza and kind of slowed her down giving him enough time to jump up and catch her.

Toboe felt the ghost stuff go through his chest and out of his back. He turned to see Kiba, Hige, and Tsume carrying some girl who seemed to have fainted. The ghost stuff pushed into the girl's chest.

Samara gasped for air. Tsume, as a natural reaction, jumped back and dropped her. "God, what did I do to deserve that?!" Samara asked, she stood up slowly rubbing her bruised bottom (A/N: He, He, that sounds funny 'bruised bottom', 'bruised bottom'... Tsume: "Stop it." Wala: "Fine, party pooper!" She pouts). "Well sorry, next time remind me that that's how you wake up from whatever the heck you call what you did back there with the ghost crap back there!" Tsume said, _it's not my fault I dropped her, I was startled,_ he thought.

"FYI, that wasn't 'ghost crap', that was my-," Samara was cut of by Kiba. "Guys, look." Kiba said pointing at a hole in the wall of the cave they were in, bugs were pouring out of it.

A/N: Sorry about how long it took to update, since high school started, I've been really stupid. RxR send flames only if its to yell at me for taking to long to update. luv you guys!!!


End file.
